


Alien Artefacts illustrations

by 191811110



Series: Alien Artefacts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191811110/pseuds/191811110
Summary: The Master gets himself hired in the Artefact Storage. Richard Mendelson gets something interesting to investigate. Gertrude Robinson gets a colleague who might or might not be a secret assassin, which seems useful until it doesn't. Mikaele Salesa is all for letting rich white men screw themselves over with fancy cursed objects, but he objects against subjecting their assistants to those.Or: welcome to a crossover series that gets illustrated before it gets written.
Series: Alien Artefacts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Alien Artefacts illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReinaDeCor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaDeCor/gifts).



> Thank you, BaconIsMagic, for fixing my color palette. This wouldn't even look decent, if not for you.

Stuck on the slow path in underdeveloped era of a backwater planet, Master's only chance at accessing some decent technological components is scavenging through piles of items lost (by more developed civilisations) and found (by humans.) Out of these in London, Torchwood wouldn't hire him, UNIT has him blacklisted (and not a good idea anyway, he's too angry to guarantee it'd go without a paradox) - but Magnus Institute is hiring. For a position in this "Artefact Storage" of theirs, one that seems to have enough of a death count to signify humans trying and failing to utilise items much beyond their level of development. Items he could put to good use, or tear apart for parts.

And if many of these items seem to be coming from an unfamiliar civilization branch? Master is adaptable, and it wouldn't be the first time he's dealing with a different dimension. And it turns out, the job comes with the perks of being able to trade someone's household trash for some real deadly beauties with both Torchwood (their very narrow definition of technology makes them blind to the how useful some of their finds are) and UNIT (that limits itself to outer space intelligence, shame, but more for him). And if he walks the edge of giving the UNIT personnel cues that it's him-him, which their pitiful brains will fail to comprehend until after the fact? It's not really a risk, it's still 20th century and they haven't taken to shooting sedative projectiles at him, not yet.

Meanwhile. Gertrude Robinson, Institute's new Head Archivist, is getting a hang of her new job that turned out to be a wage theft, pure and simple. She's now expected to do high-risk work of three people while being paid as one, and manage the archives crew on top of that. And it's a position harder to resign from than organised crime, if Fiona is to be believed. And, cherry on top, the thing that killed her predecessor might be hunting her now.

At least her assistants are semi-competent, her old classmate from elementary might have an idea on how to kill that thing first, and Mendelson supposedly has an underpaid weapons expert on the payroll.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome, if you feel like it!
> 
> (i'm still learning how do make art be comic-style _and_ digital, and in colors that aren't sepia, so advice ttly welcome)


End file.
